


World of Ice

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Drowning, F/M, Ice, Minor Character Death, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never knew his name but Toshiko would never forget him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Ice

Toshiko never asked him his name, there's no point. Everyone you meet on the road either leaves or freezes to death.

The soldier, Toshiko called him due to his military clothing, was pale and weakly. He's skittish at every howl of a wolf. Toshiko wonders how he made it this long.

Unsurprisingly, he dies. He slipped while they're walking on the frozen tundra and fell through the ice. Weighted down with all his equipment, he just… fell. He didn't even come back up for air.

She spent too much time crying, wishing he'd come back, though she knew it's futile.


End file.
